


Trapped Together

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, Witty Banter, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles, trapped in a room. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/gifts).



> Prompted by [rebakitt3n](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com) on Tumblr: 
> 
> 17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while." Steter
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.” Peter shook his head with a grimace.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Stiles hissed through his teeth and punched the wall. “Ow, damn it!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “That was helpful, Stiles, truly.”

“Fuck you, it’s your fault we got into this mess.” Stiles thrust his fingers through his own hair and pulled on it hard enough to hurt.

“Well, you could fuck me if you wanted,” Peter responded with a shrug. “It has to be better than dying of boredom, or waiting for our captors to return, even if you are a virgin.”

Stiles turned in slow increments, stared at Peter. “I’m sorry, what?”

Peter smirked and tapped the side of his nose. “My olfactory senses are enhanced. I thought you knew that, since you taught Scott just about everything he knows.”

Stiles flushed hot, then cold, and trembled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you creepy zombie wolf, but you stay in your corner, and I’ll stay in mine. And hopefully Scott will come to the rescue with the rest of the motley crew.”

Peter strode over, caged Stiles against the wall, and took a deep sniff at his neck. His breath puffed heat against the sensitive skin there as he spoke. “Are you sure you want that? I could teach you so much.” He ran a claw down the other side of Stiles’ neck, leaving a line of stinging pleasure that drew a whimper despite himself.

Stiles remained frozen, caught between the desire that fired in his blood and the knowledge that this would be a really, supremely stupid decision. Peter pulled back and raised a brow. Waited. 

“Fine, whatever,” he mumbled, and Peter claimed his mouth with a derisive chuckle. 


End file.
